In semiconductor substrate processing systems, process chamber components, such as a substrate support, may be coated with material, such as yttrium oxide, which can contain metal impurities, for example nickel, iron, titanium or the like. As chamber components are exposed to a plasma process within the process chamber, the metal impurities can diffuse out of the chamber components. Additional metal impurities can also be introduced into the process chamber from external sources, such as through process chamber gas lines.
Group III-V materials may be advantageous in certain applications for silicon-based devices, for example, in the channel of a transistor device. For example, Group III-V materials may be used to provide mobility enhancement for complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) channels. Unfortunately, the inventors have observed that processes for deposition of Group III-V materials on silicon (Si) substrates often results in poor material quality as a result of contaminants, for example an oxide layer, that can form atop the Group III-V materials.
Accordingly, the inventors have developed improved methods of removing contamination from the surface of a semiconductor substrate or from the surface of semiconductor processing chamber component.